1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an interactive wagering type game that displays a sports situation to a player and allows the player to choose and wager on potential outcomes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wagering games are a huge industry throughout the world. A very popular form of wagering game is a slot machine, wherein a player places a wager to spin reels in which particular combinations can pay respective awards. Some players may find it boring and repetitive to continuously sit in front of a slot machine watching spinning reels.
Therefore, what is needed is a more exciting way in which a player can place a simple wager and view its outcome.